


Tomorrow

by ShadowtheStoryteller



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Catharsis, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Need Hugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, OC_Shadow, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, crosshair is not a robot and he has emotions that is the hill im dying on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheStoryteller/pseuds/ShadowtheStoryteller
Summary: Even the strongest can stumble, but that's ok.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Original Character(s)
Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet catharsis. Y'all know its been a rough bit of things for me recently for various reasons, then I happened to remember the song "Tomorrow" and this was born. It's definitely one of my more emotional pieces and yes I cried writing it. But not in a sad way. It's just... well it's catharsis. 
> 
> He's abrasive and cold on the field, but I believe that when the heat of battle fades Crosshair can slip. He's human after all, not a robot. With that, enjoy a piece I did pretty much in one go last night. It's a softer scene between Cross and Shadow that I wrote more from a friendship aspect rather than strict romance, because sometimes the comfort of a friend is more powerful than that of an SO. 
> 
> I didn't put this chapter through a beta so there may be errors.
> 
> Content Warning: Nightmare mention, fear of failure, breakdowns, mildly graphic nightmare description, three dimensional Crosshair characterization (because apparently some people dont like it when writers dont just show him as a stone cold bastard)

“Cross?” 

Shadow’s voice was soft as she slowly approached his bunk. 

“Hey, it’s me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” he lied, curling tighter around his pillow. As if watching his team die in his arms as their last breaths filled his ears and their blood spilled across the ground was nothing...

All because he failed to hit his mark...

Shadow didn’t reply for a few moments before asking, “Can I climb up there with you?”

She knew he wasn’t ok... she always seemed to find him when he was at his worst like this after one of his more debilitating nightmares.

But it was times like this he needed company the most. “Yeah.”

The woman climbed up and laid down beside him. Immediately, not caring about how weak it was, Crosshair turned over and laid his head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. He took a deep breath, trying to let her scent ground him as it all threatened to spiral out of control. 

Shadow pulled him closer, rubbing his arm and carding her fingers through his short hair. Scratching lightly, she assured him, “I’m here. I’ve got ya, Cross.”

“Don’t leave.” Everyone always left. Left him because of who he was. 

As for those that stayed... 

Over and over and over again he would watch them fall. Watch them die. 

The worst nightmares were always the ones when he couldn’t save them. When he wasn’t enough... 

When he was a  _ failure _ .

“You ain’t gettin rid of me any time soon,” Shadow promised, her tail curling possessively around one of his legs. “I’m here to stay.” 

He nodded sharply and nestled closer, trying to bring himself back. Back from that realm of blood and gore and death and fire and smoke...

“It’s ok to not be ok, man. It’s ok to stumble,” she soothed, scratching his scalp in a calming circular motion. 

She always treated him this way. Always reminded him that he wasn’t weak for showing weakness. Wasn’t a failure. He was  _ human _ . 

It was ok to be flawed. 

“It hurts.”

“I know,” she whispered, pain rich in her own words. “I know it does. But you’re strong. You can pull through. And I’ll be here to help you.” 

He snuggled closer to her, hoping the coil from around his chest would loosen and let him breathe again.

“ _ The sun’ll come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that, tomorrow _ ,” Shadow sang softly, running her fingers through his hair again. “ _ There’ll be sun. _ ”

Crosshair gripped her tighter, barely holding back the tears as the nightmare flashed through his mind. Every time his eyes closed...

“ _ Just thinkin’ about, tomorrow _ ,” Shadow continued, fingers now rubbing the back of his neck. “ _ Clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrows. Til there’s none _ .”

Her voice slipped through the cracks, mending his armor and slowly strengthening it once more. 

The nightmare couldn’t get him. 

Shadow had him. 

He was safe. 

“ _ When I’m stuck in a day, that’s grey, and lonely. I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say... _ ”

Shadow gently massaged a knot in his back. “Remember the words, Zooms?”

Zooms... a nickname rarely used yet it was that very rarity that made it so valuable. So important. 

So  _ precious _ to him. 

“ _ The sun’ll come out, tomorrow _ ,” he managed, voice hoarse and weak as those five words took all his energy. 

But Shadow had his back. She always did. “ _ So you gotta hang on til tomorrow _ ,” she continued, voice softer yet no less strong. No less encouraging. “ _ Come what may... _ ”

Her voice far outmatched his, yet Crosshair continued along with her. 

“ _ Tomorrow, tomorrow. I love you, tomorrow _ .” Shadow hugged him close. “ _ You’re always a day away _ .”

Terror slowly relinquishing it’s hold on his chest, Crosshair sighed heavily. His muscles ached from being tense, much like a spring coiled far too tight for far too long. A spring that snapped when it was finally released. 

Shadow gently worked out the aches. “You’ve got this. Come on. Pull through.”

He just nodded, fatigue rushing over him and weighing him down. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep but if he did... the nightmares would be waiting. Waiting to torment him, make him scream until his throat was raw and he could scream no more. Waiting to force silent tears down his cheeks, send them cascading down to splatter on scorched, bloodstained earth. Waiting to remind him he was powerless to save his brothers, powerless to prevent them from dying in his arms. 

Always waiting to remind him that suffering was all he was destined for...

“Just a little bit more,” Shadow whispered, soft words of encouragement lending him strength. “Finish the song with me?”

He nodded weakly. She never wanted perfection. Never cared if he did it completely right or completely wrong. 

All she ever wanted was for him to  _ try _ . 

“ _ When I’m stuck in a day, that’s grey, and lonely _ ,” he rasped alongside Shadow, their voices barely carrying past the bunk room. “ _ I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say... _ ”

Shadow shifted, sitting up and pulling him into a sitting position as well. Leaning her forehead against his, hand slipping around to bring him in closer, she whispered, “ _ Tomorrow, tomorrow. I love you, tomorrow _ .” Her free hand gripped his. “ _ You’re always a day away. _ ”

Silent tears finally spilled over and trickled down his cheeks. 

Shadow pulled him in, arms tight around him as he quietly sobbed into her shoulder. “I’m here, Zooms. I believe in you. You’re strong. You can get through this.” She hugged him tighter. “And I will  _ never _ leave you behind.”


End file.
